


The truth

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confession, Crepes, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Paris - Freeform, Saying I Love You, after the apoca-wasn't, heat of the moment, them being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The truth

The first time it happens, it is so soft and quiet Crowley wonders if it happened at all.

They are in Paris, of all places, overlooking an old square from their little coffee table and two empty plates, previously stacked with _crepes_ , lay between them.

"Delicious as ever."

The angel says while dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

Crowley hums in agreement as the taste of the last remaining raspberry fills his mouth.

Despite the lateness of the evening, the street's vivid around them. Bits and pieces of other people's conversations reach their ears and sometimes they share a look or a smile.

When the waiter comes, they order one more bottle of white wine and lean back into their chairs to watch the scenery.

A distant sound of violin comes from somewhere near.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Crowley looks around. The buildings. The people. The sky.

"Yes, very."

He turns his head and smiles at Aziraphale from across the table. He notices his expression.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love you."

Crowley blinks. 

"You what?"

Aziraphale blushes and scans the people around them as if he is worried someone is listening. The tips of his ears turn red.

"Nothing like I said. Forget it, please."

"So you don't?

"What?"

"Love me."

Aziraphale opens his mouth as if he wanted to say something but he doesn't in the end.

Crowley leans forward and touches the angel's trembling hand on the table. 

"It's alright, you know."

Aziraphale's eyes flicker to his again.

The sunglasses are gone. It's just Crowley's eyes, inviting him to search for the truth. 

Having found it, he has to look away. It's too much. He feels like crying.

"Do you?"

His voice is barely audible to him but he's sure Crowley heard it because he grins at Aziraphale.

"For the longest time, angel."


End file.
